Secrets, Dangers, Lies
by LoonyMaraudress
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on the Marauders Era. James/Lily, Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Pettigrew/IDC. The fifth year at Hogwarts has a lot going on...its filled with Secrets, Danger and Lies.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

It was quite obvious really, that James Potter, the James Potter, who cared for no one but his friends, family and Gryffindor had fallen head over heels for Lily Evans. You had to be thick skinned not noticing him calling her 'Lilykins' and glaring at any guy who tried to hit on her...but Lily Evans detested James as much as he adored her. But this wasn't the only hatred brewing in Hogwarts.

Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend and Veronica Simmons, Lily's closest friend were always at daggers drawn with each other. No one knew why,. Their friends thought that Sirius and Veronica themselves might not know why!

It had been so for four years now, and this was going to be the fifth.


	2. Chapter 1: Back to their second home

CHAPTER 1: BACK TO THEIR SECOND HOME...

Veronica Simmons was not her usual self. Normally, at this place she would yell with joy and bawl like a baby at the same time. It's true, she hated leaving her brother. This was the only reason why she resented going to Hogwarts. That's right, today was September the 1st and that meant that Hogwarts was resuming! Veronica would usually hug her brother and let go only when he said that Hogwarts Express really was leaving. But today was different. Not only did she feel sad but there was also concern in her eyes and even though her brother Harry Simmons had promised her that what she was assuming was not true, Veronica wasn't entirely convinced.

Plunging her out of her thoughts was a loud shout of "Ronnie!" from somewhere behind her. Veronica and her brother spun around to see who it was. Veronica's face instantly lit up and Harry smiled. It was none other than her best friend and Hogwarts' redheaded scatterbrain, Lily Evans. "LILY!" Veronica waved at Lily and her parents gesturing them to come to her and Harry.

Lily ran towards with outstretched arms but was stopped when she reached Veronica who said, "Lily Evans! How many times have I told you that I am not a hugger!"

Lily surveyed Veronica from top to bottom. Her lush, black hair was tied up in a big bun on the back which told Lily that Veronica's hair had significantly grown. Her eyes were still the same, beautifully enhanced, a dark shade of blue. She was of good height; that you would expect on a 15 year old. She was slender, but don't be fooled she was the strongest girl of their year.

"you have not changed" Lily grinned.

"Well obviously! I wouldn't be Veronica Simmons then would I?" she said, cocking her head to the side looking puzzled.

"That's right! You wouldn't be our Ronnie!" Lily nodded. She turned to Harry, "Hi Harry! How much trouble did she give you this time?" Veronica bit her lip from laughing and mock-glared at her brother who quickly shook his head and said, "none!" Veronica chuckled and started talking to Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

Harry whispered to Lily, "twice more than last time" Lily giggled.

"Harry!" Mr. Evans exclaimed "how've you been m' boy"

"healthy Mr. Evans" Harry grinned.

Mrs. Evans had a sad look in her eyes. Ever since Lily told them that Harry and Veronica were both orphans, found by Dumbledore she had felt so much for these two kids.  
>"Mom" Lily slowly growled in her other's ears. Her mother had that sympathetic expression again. Something that both, Harry and Veronica detested.<p>

The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle.

"Come on girls, in the train you go." Mr. Evans said to the girls.

Lily started with her usual last minute hug-your-parent ritual. Veronica turned to her brother, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll be safe Ron" her brother said patting her hair. Veronica gave him a watery smile. If anyone else tried to call her Ron, the next thing they would remember will be waking up in the Hospital Wing. She slowly hugged him and said, "be safe brother."

And with that in climbed Lily and Veronica both of them furiously waving to their family. Out of the four girls (the other two being Alice Prewett and June Prewett) they were closest to their family. This was because Lily was a muggle born and she missed her parents dearly and Veronica only had her brother whom she could not stay without. As June and Alice were sisters they were not bothered about this, they were born to a pureblood family who had turned blood traitors.

Lily looked at Veronica, her eyes shining and hugged her. For the first time Veronica didn't push her back. Lily left her and gasped, "Ronnie!"

Veronica grinned, "don't get used to it" and after a pause said, "and don't tell the others"

Lily chuckled.

They turned around and ventured to find the rest of their group's compartment.

They had been walking for about two minutes when Lily's nightmare befell them.

"Lilykins!" came an ecstatic voice from ahead of them.

Lily groaned, "oh Merlin!" and instinctively put her head on Veronica's shoulder. This had been done so many times in the past it was like a reflex action.

Veronica groaned too. If James Potter was here so was his best mate and her arch nemesis Sirius Black. But then she smiled because James Potter's presence also meant that her brother like friend Remus Lupin was there too. He was the only person besides her brother who she willingly hugged.

"Ronnie!" a voice yelled and sure enough there was Remus John Lupin waving and racing in their direction.

"REMY!" Ronnie replied and also ran to him and tightly hugged him.

"Ah Remy and Ronnie, the eternal love story.." came a drawling voice.

Veronica broke away from the hug with a scowl on her face, but then she smirked, "don't have someone to love haan Black?"

Sirius Black, who had been grinning now frowned and said, "I heard your brother finished his N.E.W.T.S.. How much did he fail by?"

Veronica growled and took a step towards Sirius who stumbled back, his returned grin flickering.

However, Remus put his hand on her shoulder, " actually Sirius, Harry got the top N.E.W.T.S in his year and Ronnie" he said pulling her back, "there actually were rumors about Harry failing."

Ron turned to Remus and said, "fine...I'll believe you...but if he says another word" she glared at Sirius, "I'm not stopping"

" by all means" Remus nodded.

"So Lilykins.." James began.

"ok 'Remy', Ronnie and Lily got to go" Lily quickly said pushing Ronnie ahead and soon they were gone. James' face fell.

"you'll get there mate" Peter Pettigrew spoke (squeaked would be a better word) for the first time.

Remus nodded.

"it's a good thing you stopped her Moony or else I would have done some- some Sirius damage there if you know what I mean" Sirius said, trying to grin.

"sure you would have Pads" Remus rolled his eyes.

" hey you two better be careful not to call out those names in public...remember our deal" James said looking serious (no pun intended).

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and said in a chorus, "Sure Prongsie!"

" hey what'd I just say" James said with a grin.

"come on let's find a- a compartment." Peter whimpered.

" got that right wormy!" Sirius smirked. And the four MARAUDERS walked ahead.

Meanwhile, Lily and Veronica had found their friends, the Prewett sisters, Alice and June.

* * *

><p>An update for this chapter should be up soon! Im new to FF so im still learning the ropes.<br>SORRY its gonna be a long chapter..My friends call me "She-Who-Does-Not-Know-When-To-Stop-Writing". (see even the nickname is long!) Ill try to keep it short next time!  
>Anyway! So tell me what do you'll think of Veronica Simmons, she's an OC (DUH!) James aww! Remus..always thought of him as a bro..And BLACK...yuck...Hate him (sorrry...speaking from my character's POV) I actually love Sirius! Peter...Ill develop him more i just didnt know how to in the first chapter! Lily :)! ALice and June! June is a OC! Dont wory Ill get in Frank Later! Whatd you think of Harry Simmons..name ring any bells? And the little backstory! Love!<p>

REVIEW! REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT!

LOVE YOU'LL BUY (lol bye!)

-xThe62442WillNvrEndx-  
>-xAlwaysNarglesx-<p>

To wash a dirty dish you need clean hands.


	3. Chapter 1: Part Two

_Meanwhile, Lily and Veronica had found their friends, the Prewett sisters, Alice and June._

"HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAS YOUR HAIR GROWN SO LONG?" was what they were greeted by when they entered the compartment.

"and a very good morning to you too Alice" Veronica smirked.

"Yes yes good morning" Alice said impatiently, ushering them in.

"Lily, how were hols dear?" June said taking Lily in her arms and sitting down.

Veronica laughed, "oh Merlin! Alice will you please keep your sister away from Molly!"

Alice chuckled.

"Oh yes! How's your cousin Molly?"

"Brilliant! She and Arthur just had their third son, Percy. Merlin, you should have seen June! Molly was considering to take June as a baby sitter, mom was not happy but June definitely was thrilled at the offer!"

The girls laughed- all except June who said, "Merlin Alice, you do know how to exaggerate."

"How'd you know they had another son?" Veronica asked the Prewett sisters.

"Fabian and Gideon had come to our house for the summer, they told us" June explained.

"Ah Gabian and Fideon...I love them..." Veronica sing songed. "Remember that summer when Lily and I had come to your house and Molly and those two were there!"

"Oh Merlin yes! Wow...you and Fab and Gid had managed to annoy my parents so much that they actually grounded all 7 of us! And they are the calm ones" June giggled.

The girls burst out laughing at the recollection of this memory.

Lily was the first to recover, " so third - hic- son in such a short time...why?" She asked the sisters curiously.

"She says she's determined to give birth to the first Weasley girl for the first time in seven generations" Alice threw her head back and laughed.

"A true -ha- Gryffindor that -hic- one, eh?" Veronica said, in between her laughs.

"oh no doubt about that!" June chuckled.

Immediately Alice turned to Veronica, "so how DID your hair grow so long?"

Veronica sighed, "I'm not going to hear the end if this am I Prewett?"

Alice shook her head meekly.

Lily, June and even Veronica laughed at how cute Alice looked.

"So where were you'll all this time?" June said opening a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"We were under attack" Lily solemnly said.

"WHAT?" June yelled.

"June! There are beans everywhere!" Alice said exasperatedly.

"you were under attack?" June asked wide-eyed completely ignoring Alice. "By whom?"

"Potter and Black" Lily giggled, surprised by June's response.

"Merlin! are you serious, Lily?" June said clutching the side of the seat.

"she's not SIRIUS!" Ronnie exclaimed

"oh stop Ronnie, that's a really old one." Lily said playfully pushing her.

"I'm not joking guys...I was having horrible images" June exhaled.

"What can be worse than Potter AND black?" Alice asked June.

"lots of things, like Dumbledore, Filch, Mrs. Norris, Snape" June started listing and on the last word everyone froze.

Veronica and Alice glanced at Lily.

"oh Lils I'm so sorry" June hurriedly said, "I don't know why I took that git's name...I'm I'm so sorry"

"It's ok June" Lily said weakly.

"are you ok Lils?" Veronica got up and went and sat next to her.

"ya...I mean it does hurt sometimes you know, I cant bear to see him get so close to those jerks like Avery, Mulciber and others..." Lily said looking out the window of Hogwarts' Express.

" I don't understand, he is rude, insolent, in other words he was just like Potter and Black but in turn he too was bullied by them and when it came to you he is always so nice" Alice asked her.

" I know he definitely has flaws..lots of them" Lily trailed off.

"not to forget he was the reason Petunia stopped talking to you" June whispered.

"you have to forget about him Lils" Veronica patted her.

"you're right.. Of course your right...ok... From now on Severus Tobias Snape does not exist in my life" Lily exhaled a breath of confidence.

"his middle name is Tobias?" Veronica asked leaning back, eating a chocolate frog card.

The three girls stared at her.

She hastily said "I mean...um Lily...you forgot about Snape that's good, but um you also forgot about the Prefects meeting!"

"OH MERLIN!" Lily stood up and yelled and while chanting the most beautiful swear words in the dictionary, she rushed out of their compartment.

"Ah Lily Evans! She'll never change will she!" June sighed.

"I like the scatterbrained Lily. She's so much fun when she remembers something" Alice said.

"Her reactions ARE always priceless" Veronica chuckled.

"that they are Ronnie, that they are" June nodded.

The rest of their journey passed smoothly. They talked about their summers, and how they were excited for their fifth year.

* * *

><p>So! Im doing my chapters in parts coz every single friend of mine is telling me its too long! I hope this helps you'll!<br>I needed a Snape conflict but then I realised he hasnt called Lily mudblood yet so i just made this up!  
>TELL ME WHAT YOU'LL THINK BY REVIEWING! PRETTY PLEASE!<br>The next chapter wont take long!

Love you'll. Bye

-xThe62442WillNvrEndx-  
>-xAlwaysNarglesx-<p>

To wash a dirty dish you need clean hands


	4. Chapter 2: The first official day back

**I am SOOOOO sorry for not being on for long... I've come to India for a couple of days...and the wifi connection's weak...anyways!**

**So this is the first part of the second chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST OFFICIAL DAY OF HOGWARTS..<p>

* * *

><p>The first week at Hogwarts, the first week at any boarding school for that matter is always fun. Classes aren't actually hard as it's just the beginning of a new year, your still dazed and need to learn the staircases of the school again, and in case of Hogwarts also which doors are real doors, which step to miss because they tend to disappear, and basically the whole map of Hogwarts needs to be painted in your brain or else you're in rough times to get to your classes!<p>

The sorting had just finished and Dumbledore had addressed them (that's an exaggeration; his exact words were 'discerunt fabula mirabilis postea! Veronica had cocked her head to the side and said "eh?" Lily had suggested to her to learn more languages). It was their first full day and they were sitting in the Great Hall, eating. In case of Veronica though saying that she was 'eating' would be insulting the word itself.

She was literally swimming in her food.

"Merlin's pants... how do you eat like that Ronnie?" Alice stared at her in disgust.

"eat? She's not eating Alice. She's just... She's doing anything but eating." Lily said cleaning her mouth with a tissue.

"Listen... I've told you this before.. in England, the ENTIRE OF ENGLAND, vegetarian food is tough to find and here I get it for free.. I don't care about anything else." And she resumed her 'swimming'.

"why are you vegetarian again?" Alice asked taking a bite of her fried chicken.

"I wouldn't eat a puppy so why eat a young, previously pretty chick?" Veronica emerged from her bowl and spat. (literally)

While Alice and Lily cleaned her 'remnants' that had fallen on the table, June softly whispered, "so why not eat a young, previously pretty pig?"

Slowly the girls turned to stare at her. She was looking down, and eating her food. However, on looking closely you could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. Alice and Lily went hysterical while Veronica put her head back and roared. June seldom made a joke but when she did it would most probably be an outrageously funny one.

Within minutes, not just the whole of Gryffindor table but the whole of Great Hall was staring at the girls. The Hufflepuffs were looking at them with a mingled expression of curiosity and amusement. The Ravenclaws stared at them with a stuck up face (barring the first years and some others). The Slytherins just had disgust etched in every line of their face (even the first years).

Over at the Staff Table, the teachers looked at them with an offended expression, McGonagall however was suppressing a smile and Dumbledore had a twinkle in his bright, blue eyes. All except the Marauders (let's just call them that shall we) were staring at the girls. They were busy muttering amongst each other, most probably planning another Marauders plan.

Their laughter was interrupted by a cough and the words, "Ahem! Ahem!"

They looked up and saw Minerva McGonagall unsuccessfully trying to hold back her smile.

"Girls," she started, "Although I'm sure the Hogwarts would love to hear more of your *ahem* loud laughs"

Veronica burst out at this and had to be hit on the back by Lily to shut up.

"But" she continued, again trying to hide her broad smile, "here are your schedules" said Prof. McGonagall and handed them sheets of paper. She then turned to leave but paused and addressed the girls once more, "oh and girls"

The girls turned to look at her and were shocked (to say the least) to see an almost motherly expression on her face.

She continued, "you'll really have wonderful laughters." She then turned to look Veronica and said, "and Ms. Simmons, you have a wonderful roar" and with that Prof. McGonagall left.

The three 15 year old girls looked at the fourth 15 year old girl who looked like she was about to explode with laughter. Much like Peter, she squeaked (was able to) the words, "Can I laugh now Lils?"

"Roar Ms. Simmons, you can definitely 'roar' now" Lily said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Veronica couldn't contain herself even to yell at Lily for that sarcasm and burst out 'roaring'

It took another 5 minutes to calm Veronica down and this time the Marauders were staring at the 4 girls. James had eyes for just one girl, Peter had an awed expression. Remus was just looking bemused and Sirius was trying to hide a grin while seeing Veronica roar. Finally once (again) June managed to calm the girls down, she started to match their schedules.

"NO FRICKIN' WAY!" june got up and yelled.

You'd think that by now the whole of Hogwarts would have gotten used to the four fifth years' odd antics but seeing June; meek, innocent June yell in such a manner got even the girls surprise.

Her hand was pointing at the timetables and her mouth was wide open.

Realizing what she had done, June's eyes turned left and right. She immediately straightened up and said, "I mean, it is very good good-uh-dessert tonight.. mm-mmm" and while rubbing her tummy, she slowly sat down. over from the Marauders they heard a loud chuckle and the girls saw Remus laughing and winking their way. The girls smiled and went back to their timetables.

"So before that -uh- interruption, we were looking at our -uh- schedules" Alice said looking at the sheaf of papers.

"But that's PRECISELY why I yelled" June said emphasizing 'precisely'.

"What?" Lily cocked her head, puzzled.

"Look!" June said practically stuffing the timetables under her nose.

"Merlin June - all- all right" Veronica said, taking the timetables.

The three girls gasped after reading their timetable.

"Our timetables-"

"They're almost-"

"A perfect match."

"What I tell you" June said beginning to eat.

"The curse has been lifted" the girls whispered and with silence rejoicing they resumed reading their schedules which looked something like this.

**Monday:  
>8:00 - 9:00 : Transfiguration - Ravens, Prof. McGonagall<br>9:10 - 10:10: Charms - Puffs, Prof. Flitwick  
>10:20 - 11:20: Potions - Snakes, Prof. Slughorn<br>11:30 - 12:30: History of Magic, - Puffs, Prof. Binns  
>12:30 - 3:00: LUNCH<br>3:00 - 4:00: Herbology - Ravens, Prof. Sprout  
>4:10 - 5:10: D.A.D.A - Snakes, Prof. Rowan Bones<br>5:20 - 6:20: Elective 1  
>6:30 - 7:30: Elective 2<strong>

**Tuesday:  
>9:10 - 12:10: Double 1st Elective<br>12:10 - 3:00: LUNCH  
>3:00 - 6:00: Double Potions<br>Midnight: Astronomy - Ravens, Prof. Luna Sinistra**

**Wednesday:  
>9:10 - 12:10: Double 2nd Elective<br>12:10 - 3:00: LUNCH  
>3:00 - 6:20: Double D.A.D.A<br>Midnight: Astronomy**

**Thursday:  
>8:00 - 9:00: Transfiguration<br>9:10 - 10:10: Charms  
>10:20 - 11:30: Free Period<br>11:30 - 12:30: History of Magic  
>12:30 - 3:00: LUNCH<br>3:00 - 4:00: Herbology  
>4:10 - 5:10: Potions<br>5:20 - 6:20: Free Period  
>6:30 - 7:30: D.A.D.A<br>**

**Friday:  
>8:00 - 9:00: Herbology<br>9:10 - 10:10: Free Period  
>10:20 - 12:20: History of Magic<br>12:30 - 3:00: LUNCH  
>3:00 - 4:00: Charms<br>4:10 - 5:10: Free Period  
>5:20 - 6:20: Transfiguration<strong>

**For June, Remus and Lily, the 1st Elective- Ancient Runes - Snakes, Prof. Babbling.  
>June and Lily had taken the same 2nd Elective- Arithmancy - Ravens, Prof. Muneri Vector.<br>Frank Longbottom had chosen Arithmancy as his 2nd Elective too. His first being Muggle Studies- Prof. Fresca Burbage.  
>Muggle Studies had been chosen as a 1st Elective by Alice, Ronnie, James and Sirius as well.<br>Surprisingly, all four of them had chosen the same 2nd Elective: Care of Magical Creatures- Snakes, Prof. Kettleburn.  
>Remus and Peter had chosen the aforementioned subject purely to be together as Marauders.<br>Peter's 1st Elective- Divination - Ravens, Prof. Apollo Skarlder.  
><strong>

"OH MORGANA'S NECKLACE!" Alice cried and jumped up.

"WHAT?" the other three screamt, standing up at the same time.

"We've got 5 minutes to get to Transfiguration!" Alice shouted and hurried towards the door.

Without another word June, Lily and Veronica rushed after her. Veronica turned back, ran to the table, grabbed a doughnut and ran back. She paused by the Marauders side, hugged Remus tightly and said, "See you in class Remy!" She was about to leave when she heard a cough.

"Yes... Black?" Ronnie said in a bored voice.

"Nothing...ahem" Sirius cleared his throat, "Just that never seen a girl eat like that"

Quick as a fox, Veronica's hand grabbed Sirius' collar and he went up with a jerk.

She pulled him a bit closer, narrowed her eyes and in a murderous voice said, "And you never will Black". She then threw him back to the table, turned around and followed her friends.

"Twice in two days!" James exclaimed.

"Nah...still doesn't break their previous record" Remus said while patting a terribly shaken Sirius on the shoulders.

He (Remus) and James looked at each other and then yelled, "18 TIMES IN 4 HOURS!"

"Uh guys" Peter whimpered.

"Yes Pete?" James asked while digging in his mousse.

"We now have less than 5 minutes to get to Transfiguration- much like the girls" he pointed out waving his stubby, little finger in the air.

At once, the boys were up on their feet, almost galloping towards the door.

* * *

><p>So? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LIKE IT! Please review your hearts out and tell me what you'll think about it!<br>The next part will be on soon!

Love you'll Bye!

~xThe62442WillNvrEnd~  
>~xAlwaysNarglesx~<p>

To wash a dirty dish you need clean hands.


	5. Chapter 2: Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I WISH... BUT I DON'T!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Part 2<em>

* * *

><p>The curse, as the girls called it was that since they had chosen the electives their classes had never been together. Alice and Ronnie had chosen the same electives and the same goes for June and Lily. Bit they had each been separated from the 'pair'.<p>

However, the girls should have understood that the curse had eradicated at a price; because not only did they have almost all their classes with each other but also with, you guessed it, the Marauders.

Their first period, Transfiguration went uneventful, not because of the presence of McGonagall but because of the tense climate swirling around the O.W.L.s. Prof. McGonagall had certainly not helped the situation by giving a rather serious speech. It went something like this.

"You cannot hope to pass an O.W.L without hardwork. You also need to be able to apply the practice you have had and make an effort to practice the theory by studying. I do not see any reason why a class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors do not achieve an O.W.L in Transfiguration, after all youll are both smart and well, smart."

At this there were loud cheers from the eagles as well as the lions which seemed to ease up the tension for a bit.

Then, the smile wiped out from Prof. McGonagall's face as swiftly as it had come and she said authoritatively, "So, Vanishing spells"

There were loud groans from the Gryffindors and two or three Ravenclaws as they delved into the theory of why Vanishing spells were invented.

After a grueling hour of attempting to vanish the snails that they were practicing on, it was just James, who on the fourth attempt managed to completely vanish the snail. McGonagall however, was not surprised as she had maintained the 'however-mischievous-you-are-you-are-still-brilliant-at-transfiguration' praise for James since the first year. Lily and the Ravenclaws were shocked, to say the least, and a bit jealous of James.

He was the only person not given homework. Rest, everyone was told to practice the spell and be ready on Thursday with it.

"I have a feeling," Sirius was saying after the bell had rung, "that this is NOT going to be an easy year."

"It's the O.W.L year Pads, from now on nothing is going to be easy." James replied.

"Pads? Who's Pads?" Came a voice from behind and the Marauders saw a curious Veronica, and behind her, June, Alice and Lily.

"Pads? We didn't say Pads Ronnie, we said Black! B-L-A-C-K! Black!" Remus laughed it off.

"Right… sorry, misheard!" Veronica replied although still looking unconvinced.

"So Lilykins" James started.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily said looking up at the ceiling.

"Will you go out with me?" James said, with a ridiculous puppy dog expression.

Lily stepped ahead, stamped on his foot and yelled, "NO!" and with that she, June and Alice walked ahead.

"If you'd just lay it off a bit Potter she may consider about considering about considering to go out with you." Veronica said and tried to walk ahead. However she found her way blocked by Sirius and Peter.

"NO Simmons, persistence is the key to success," Sirius said, enunciating the negative.

James who was hopping on foot, catching the other one yowling in pain, nodded.

"Maybe in business Black, not to win a girl's heart… Merlin are you'll actually that dumb as you'll look. Remy, I expected more from you." Veronica said and walked off to Charms.

Speaking of which, today was practically the worst Charms lesson the kids had ever endured. Just like McGonagall, Prof. Flitwick had started the lesson by giving the kids some tips about the O.W.L.s.

"Your young minds need to understand," He was saying, "that how you fare in your O.W.L.s will have a considerable amount of impact on your future. Not many of you have started to plan your futures but I urge you to think about it. Sometime later. As of now we need to begin with Summoning Charms. Now 20 points to the person who can tell me what is the spell and hand motion that is to be utilized for a flawless Summoning Charm"

In Charms class, it has always been Lily and Remus who stole the cake. Although, today was a bit more difficult, it was no different.

"Oh well done Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans! 50 points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick said almost toppling off the chair he was standing on.

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors applauded the pair (James being the loudest) who were feeling quite self- conscious.

After Charms, it was time for Potions, and the first class they had with the Slytherins. Usually, Veronica and the girls adored Potions because Prof. Slughorn was adorable. Now, however, everyone was in a sulky mood at the thought of the amount of homework given by both Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Flitwick.

"Oh such sad faces… I was actually hoping that you'll would be in a good mood today," Prof. Slughorn had just stopped them from sitting and was fidgeting his fingers nervously.

"Why?" June leaned in with curiosity.

"You see, children. I have devised a particularly wonderful uh- seating plan-" he started but wasn't allowed to finish to talk about his 'wonderful seating plan' as loud shouts of protests came from both the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Ah- I was afraid of this- but children, you need to understand, with the situation at hand you'll need to be united. After all, Dumbledore says, we are as strong as we are united and as weak as we are divided." Slughorn said not taking his eyes off the ground.

More grunts of disapproval came from the Slytherin side; the Gryffindors, however, were looking at the ground knowing that Slughorn made sense.

"Come on guys- this is just a class" Alice walked ahead looking straight at the Slytherins and said.

Two rather large Slytherins started to walk towards her, menacingly. She stumbled back but was caught by an angry Frank who threatened the Snakes, "Don't you dare" he pulled her back, his cheeks reddening.

"You tell them Frankie!" Sirius roared and the Gryffindors burst out laughing, some wolf-whistled while both Frank and Alice blushed. Even so, Frank did not take his hand off of Alice's shoulder.

"All right then… here are your new spots" Slughorn said getting out a torn parchment.

"Avery, you are to sit with June and Remus-"

Veronica, Lily and Alice silently rejoiced. They were worried that meek June would be sitting with just Slytherins. Remus, in a very gentlemanly way led the way for June.

"Mulciber, Alice and Frank-"

Alice gulped but Frank put his hand on her shoulder. Veronica looked puzzled, does Frank-

"Peter Pettigrew- with James Potter and Alecto Carrow-"

Peter inwardly applauded. At least he was with one Marauder. James however was distraught about not being with Lily AND having to sit with that cruel sister of Amycus Carrow.

"Rain Farley, Severus Snape and Lily Evans"

Lily stared at her friends in horror. She tried to see the bright side of having a girl but then realized even the girl was a Slytherin. She turned to look at Veronica who was standing beside her. Veronica whispered, "I'll be watching." Lily nodded and went ahead. Veronica had once spoken to Rain before, had not liked her, but she was still not as... bad. She then turned to where James was and grinned. He was looking, if possible, even more shocked than Lily.

"Viola Parkinson, Romulus Nuceri and Sirius Black"

Sirius was not too relieved. Romulus was not that bad but that Parkinson girl drove the daylights out of him.

"Evan Rosier, Amycus Carrow and Veronica Simmons"

Veronica groaned. So did Alice, Lily, June and Remus. Even James, Peter and Sirius felt bad for her. Evan and Amycus were the most vindictive of their little gang.

None of the girls or the Marauders bothered to hear the rest of the plan.

As uncomfortable as it was these were their new spots for the next year.

Fortunately for the class, as Veronica was having a glare competition with Evan and Amycus which was slowly escalating to a major fist war; the bell rang.

"Be prepared tomorrow! We shall do some-" Slughorn started but noticed everyone had already left, "serious work"

The rest of the day went pretty much the same, if not worse. They never thought that History Of Magic could get any more boring than it already was; they were wrong. Lunch came like a fresh breath of air and the fifth years ate like they had never eaten before.

Herbology was by far the easiest subject out of the rest as they were outside. D.A.D.A had always been fun and today was no different thanks to Prof. Rowan Bones. This still didn't stop him from giving them neither more homework nor yet another seating plan. Weirdly, seating plans were only made in classes where the Lions and Serpents were together.

When time came for their electives. Lily, June, Remus and Frank frowned thinking that maybe it was a mistake to take such demanding electives. Their respective friends (Alice, Ronnie; and the Marauders) tried to encourage them that they future would be brighter if they could deal with fifth year like this.

When night fell it was hard to tell who was more tired, the girls, boys, or the innocent first years who were pulled by these 8 people to rant about the terrible ordeal they were going through. In any case, all of them slept as if they had taken a rather strong dose of Sleeping Draught.

* * *

><p>Hi ya'll! This is my favorite part as it's just awesome!<br>HATE IT? LIKE IT? LOVE IT?  
>PRETTY PLEASE tell me!<br>Thanks a ton

Love,

~xThe62442WillNvrEnd~  
>~xAlwaysNarglesx~<p>

To wash a dirty dish you need clean hands.


	6. Ch 3: The memories The classes A riot

***flails hands about dramatically* Please do not throw tomatoes at me!**

**I love saying that. Even though I don't have a lot of hits (D:) I see the authors that do always say this when they haven't been updating religiously. ;)**

**So, I'm just gonna cut it short, 'I WAS LAZY' Thats right! I procrastinated! Now burn me please! **

**But before you do so, please read this as one my favorite ships Fralice have a backstory to themselves :)**

**Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!... EXCEPT FOR MY OCS!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The memories; the classes; and a riot<em>

_Part 1_

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday, and their first class didn't start till 9:10 am. This was like a dream come true for the fifth years. Even though it was only the second day at Hogwarts, they were tired beyond words.<p>

Alice and Veronica were the only ones who were up in their dorm (Lily and June were the other two inhabitants). Alice had been up since 7 o clock and was a bit shocked when 5 minutes later she saw the-girl-who-didn't-move-until-15-minutes-before-the-first-class, Ms. Veronica Simmons, getting out of her bed and descending from the ladder.

"Mood Gorning Prewett!" she said brightly and sat next to Alice.

"It's 'good morning', Veronica" Alice giggled.

Veronica stared at Alice seriously, "Why, what'd I say?"

"Nothing… It's ok. What are you doing up so early anyways?" Alice said starting to read '1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi'.

"I was thinking" Veronica said still staring at Alice.

"About what?" Alice said turning a page.

Veronica took the book from her ("Hey" Alice said indignantly) and put it aside, "Do you think Frank likes you?"

Alice blushed, "What makes you say that?"

"Just the way he so gallantly stood up for you yesterday in Potions" she replied smirking.

Alice went even redder, "You all would have done the same."

"Lily, June and I know that you like him," Veronica said; the smirk still on her face.

"How do you know that?" Alice said. Blushing furiously, she hastily changed her question, "I mean, what makes you think that?"

Veronica laughed, "You've been talking about him since the second year!"

"I have?" Alice looked surprised. She had never realized that she incessantly talked about Frank.

The first time Alice fully appreciated Frank was indeed in second year.

_Flashback:_

_Alice was bouncing in the 2nd floor corridor with the Herbology book in her hands._

"_Well well well, if it isn't the blood traitor's daughter" She heard someone say behind her._

_Alice turned around and saw two rather abnormally large 12 year olds._

"_Hi!" Alice said quirkily, completely oblivious to the fact that what they said was supposed to be a threat._

"_Don't you dare talk to us filthy blood traitor," The larger one said._

"_I'm sorry, but who are you two?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side._

"_The name's Avery. And he's Mucliber. Why? Going to take us to your teacher?" the shorter of the two said and they both stepped forward._

"_Why would I do that?" Alice said still rooted to the spot._

"_Because we are going to hurt you," Mulciber said cracking his fingers._

_At this, a shocked Alice stumbled back a little. But she felt, not a strong, but a firm hand catching hold of her. She turned to see a familiar boy, who right now was looking outraged._

_He pulled Alice back, then walked ahead, "And WHY would you do that?"_

"_Just, feel like it" Mulciber said grinning._

"_Why? Is she your girlfriend Longbottom?" Avery scoffed._

"_No," Frank said, his cheeks reddening, "she's a friend. A very dear friend"_

_Alice looked at him, surprised. She had never interacted with Frank Longbottom before, even though the Prewetts and Longbottoms were very close as they were both pureblood families who didn't care about blood status. Now, she looked at him differently._

'_He's protecting me; standing up for me. Why?' Alice thought to herself._

_Alice looked at Frank's determined face and felt more confident herself._

"_STUPEFY" Frank yelled and a minute later Avery and Mulciber were lying on the ground._

"_You didn't need to do that" Alice said softly, taking a step ahead._

"_I thought you could use some help," Frank's cheeks were going red._

_Alice giggled, "Thank you"_

"_You're welcome," Frank said and turned to leave._

"_Frank?" Alice called out._

_He stopped, his heart racing, "Yes, Alice?"_

"_I'm sorry you had to use magic in the corridors" Alice said truly apologetically._

"_I'm sorry I didn't come earlier" and with that Frank Longbottom raced ahead, leaving Alice Prewett with a slew of thoughts._

"I- I didn't know it was that obvious!" Alice said.

"Not to Frank. If you like him so much, tell him" Veronica said getting up.

"Veronica," Alice caught her hand.

"Yes, my darling Prewett!" Veronica turned and said.

"Thank you," Alice said.

"Never say that to a friend, Al Prewett," Veronica started dramatically but then suddenly paused and winked at Alice, "We don't want to be formal like strangers, now do we?"

Alice chuckled, as the girls were quite usual with such dramas, "Never,"

"Good!" Veronica said and bounced off to the little chamber that was supposed to be their bathroom to change into her robes for the day.

After a sumptuous breakfast, the students proceeded to their first class. For the fifth years, they advanced towards their first elective. For June, Remus and Lily this was Ancient Runes with the Slytherins taught by Professor Babbling; while Peter had chosen Divination with Ravenclaw taught by Professor Apollo Skarlder. Alice, Frank, Veronica, Sirius and James heaved themselves to Muggle Studies with Hufflepuff taught by Professor Fresca Burbage.

Ancient Runes:

"It's just going to get harder- "

"and crazy-"

"THEY are saying that 'our lives will be brighter- "

"I don't know about brighter, 'cos all I see is dark tunnels that will form below our eyes-"

"Ha!"

"True that!"

It was 9:05 and in a stuffy Ancient Runes classroom, that had undecipherable codes written on the walls, while waiting for Professor Babbling; June, Lily and Remus were fervently whispering about their demanding electives.

"In just one day, we have more homework than we have had in the last four years!" June exclaimed.

"We'll just have to deal with it like adults" Lilly said soothingly, while patting June on the shoulders.

"Oh look, here come the Snakes," Remus sighed, pointing at the door.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," came a drawling voice not that dissimilar to that of Sirius'. The three got up to see Avery, Mulciber and Evan's group walking towards them.

"The mudblood, the blood-traitor and the nerd," Evan spat.

The Gryffindors started growling but Remus, in a loud, calm voice that stated, 'I'm handling this,' coolly said, "At least we aren't jackarses like you Evan... If anyone's got bad blood, its scum like you"

The death eaters, (as they called themselves) advanced menacingly towards the Gryffindors.

Not one of them flinched. Just when it looked like someone from either side was about to explode, a flustered Professor Babbling came rushing in shouting, "SIT DOWN, M'DEARS!"

With a flick of her wand, she generated a barrier between the Lions and the Snakes.

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT INTER-HOUSE UNITY! LIONS ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE ROOM AND SNAKES ON THE LEFT!" she was bouncing up and down, furious with herself for being late.

"Anyways," she resumed, inhaling calming breaths. And then started to talk about how 'Ehwaz' and 'Eihwaz' can be so easily confused for the other and how that is so dangerous in conversations one is having with a fellow Runeist.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this chapter! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST ONE WORD! I LOVE FEEDBACK! ITS THE PETROL TO MY ENGINE! (...Merlin that sounded wrong ;))**

**Love,**

**~xThe62442WillNvrEnd~**  
><strong>~xAlwaysNarglesx~<strong>

**It matters not what one is born, but what one grows to be ~ Albus Dumbledore**


End file.
